


Az Ember Aki Időt Ugrott

by blueskyfire



Category: Supernatul
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, magyar, odaat - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyfire/pseuds/blueskyfire
Summary: Miután Dean elveszti testvérét úgy érzi nincs is értelme tovább az életének. Teljesen szétcsúszik és magát hibáztatja öccse halála miatt.Képtelen beletörődni a történtekbe, így keveredik valami olyan dologba, ami túlmutat az egyszerű halandó életen.Ugyanis Dean Winchester rájön hogyan lehet időt ugrani és így visszautazni a múltba. Ehhez azonban olyan segítségre van szüksége, ami egészen természetfeletti eredetű.*figyelmeztetések*öngyilkosság említése!vér!gyilkosság!karakter halála!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Prológus

Halál...

Mindenkit utolér egyszer, nem tesz kivételt...

Nem válogat, nem számít kiről van szó, nem számít milyen életet hagyna hátra. Csak egyszerűen elragad.

Csupán a dolgát teszi, nem hibáztathatjuk. Átsegít a másvilágra, vagy amiben éppen az ember hisz. Szeretteinket mégsem hagyja itt üres kézzel, hisz rengeteg napfényes emléket hagyunk fájó szívükben. Gondolva, majd beletörődnek, majd enyhül fájdalmuk, ahogy miéink is tovaszállt, mikor utolsó lélegzetünk is egybeolvad a hideg szoba gyászos csendjével.

Mi van azonban akkor, ha idő előtt, magyarázat nélkül távozunk? Mi az, ami hátramarad?

Nos, Sam a bátyját hagyta hátra.

Dean Winchestert. Bizonyos értelemben Dean az, akit mind hátrahagyunk. Végtelen fájdalom, hiány, zavarodottság és a kérdés, hogy "mit kellett volna másként csinálnom?". Mintha bármilyen előjel nélkül történt volna, hirtelen. Mint egy könnyed nyári estén az első villámcsapás, melynek fénye elvakít mindent, csak aztán dörren kínzón. Aztán csend, szörnyű csend és sötétség következik. Senki sem mer szólni.

A sötétszőke férfi megköszörülte torkát, ahogy ebbe a fekete szótlanságba lépett. Reménykedett, hogy ez majd segít eltüntetni a felgyülemlett könnyeket, melyek már hosszú napok óta gyűltek. Hiába kulcsolta össze szorosan maga előtt kezeit, a remegést nem lehetett csillapítani. A gyűrött papír így rezgett ujjai közt. Fekete ünnepi cipője a hideg templomkővel érintkezve nyikordult fel, ahogy ismét egy aprót lépett. A fejét még mindig leszegezte, egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia szemét, hogy valamennyire megpróbálja sebes és erős szívverését csitítani. A tágas helységben csupán néhány távoli szipogás és tompa köhintés visszhangzott. Megértő, sajnálkozó, könnyekkel áztatott tekintetek figyelték Deant. Utált a figyelem központjában lenni, főleg úgy, hogy tudtam mindenki őt sajnálja, de ezúttal nem menekülhetett sehová. Ott állt egyedül a templom megtelt padsorai előtt és istentelenül magányosnak és gyengének érezte magát. Mély levegőt vett, majd kihúzva magát nézett a gyásznépre. Látta Eileent az első sorban, vonásaiban azzal a tiszta fájdalommal. Barna szemein a színes üvegablakok fénye is szilánkosan tört meg. A nő biztató mosolyt erőltetett magára, de ahogy ezt megtette arcán újabb könnycsepp gördült végig, amit gyorsan le is törölt bőréről. Ez a jelenet pedig ismét a sírás határára sodorta Deant, de tudta, hogy most erősnek kell lennie, úgy érezte mindenki, még maga a pap is tőle várja a beszédet, ami majd feloldozást ad nekik, megszabadítja őket mérhetetlen fájdalmuktól.

– Én ő... – kezdett bele halkan. Nagyot nyelt, ami újabb kísérlet volt a könnyek leküzdésére, de azok csak szúrósan nyomták magukat előre. Lassan fordította maga felé a papírt, hogy olvasni kezdhesse az előző este írt búcsúszövegét. Ahogy reszkettek kezei kicsit nehezen olvasta ki a betűket. Még nem állt erre készen, nem volt kész búcsú monológot mondani Sammynek. A fejében még mindig olyan gondolatok éltek, hogyha most hazamegy Sam ott fogja várni és majd elmeséli neki milyen borzalmasan unalmas volt a temetés. Folyton emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy ő nincs többé, hogy ez az ő kisöccse temetése és ő fekszik abban az átkozott koporsóban. Az a Sam, aki nem is olyan régen még új Metallica lemezeket szerzett neki karácsonyra. Az a Sam, aki pár hónapja még megkérte a barátnője kezét. Az a Sam, aki olyan életvidámnak és gondtalannak tűnt.

– Sam, nos ő... – Még a neve sem csengett úgy a kihűlt épület belsejében, mint régen. Idegen volt és rideg. Dean arcán végül utat tört egy könnycsepp. Már képtelen volt visszafojtani őket, a csöpp a papír felületére hullott. A szavaknak sem volt semmi értelme. Dean zaklatottan nézett félre.

– Bocsánat – csuklott el a hangja és sietősen megindult a padsorok közt. Fekete zakójának hátulja lebegett sietős lépteit közben. Könnyei már patakzottak szeplős arcán. A templom bejáratáig meg sem állt, kiviharzott az nyitott ajtón. Forgott vele az egész világ, ahogy kiért a szabadba. Folyamatosan feltörni készülő zokogását próbált elfojtani nagyokat pislogva. A viharos égre emelte tekintetét, a kopasz ágak közt figyelte a szürke fellegeket. Lélegzetvételei szabálytalanok voltak, ahogy szédelegve lépkedett a kopár fűben.

– Dean! Dean! – hallotta meg a jellegzetes hangszínt. Néhány pillanattal később pedig a hang tulajdonosa óvatosan érintette vállát. Dean lassan fordult a nő felé.

– Annyira sajnálom Eileen, nekem ez nem megy – rázta meg a fejét. Tudatosan kerülte öccse menyasszonyával a szemkontaktust. Nem akarta, hogy lássa a könnyel borított arcát, attól csak még gyengébbnek érzi magát ha ő is látja, de neki most erősnek kellene lennie.

Eileen állához érintette ujjait majd el is emelte azokat. Dean kicsit még reszketeg rázta meg fejét.

– Mégis mit köszönsz? Elcsesztem az egészet, még erre sem vagyok képes – törölte le idegesen kóbor könnyeit a férfi. Eileen határozottan fogta közre Dean arcát puha kezeivel. Komolyan nézett a fénylő zöld szemekbe.

– Hogy megpróbáltad. Nem baj, ha most még nem megy. Ez mindenkinek nagyon nehéz és friss – beszélt Eileen, majd mielőtt még ő maga is elsírta volna magát szorosan átölelte Deant. A férfi azonnal viszonozta. Így látni az életvidám, humoros Eileent sem volt egyszerű számára. Mindenkit rettenetesen megviselt ez az időszak.

– Átjöhetnél majd. Süthetek pitét – mondta halkan a nő, majd ellépett Deantől, hogy válaszát figyelhesse ajkainak mozgását tanulmányozva.

– Az jó lenne – mosolyodott el hamisan Dean.

– Nekem ezekben az időkben az segít, ha imádkozom – fonta össze karját mellkasa előtt.

– Tudod, hogy nem vagyok vallásos – vonta fel szemöldökét Dean emlékeztetve Eileent.

– Mással is kezdheted, ha Isten túl sok lenne.

Egy Dean számára még ismeretlen jelelés keretein belül megérintette mindkét vállát, majd maga előtt kezével, akár kis szárnyakkal csapkodott kettőt. A férfi értetlenül nézett rá, ezt még nem látta azelőtt.

– Angyalok – magyarázta meg korábbi mozdulatait Eileen.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy nekik is szokás imádkozni.

– Bárkinek és bárkiért lehet Dean. Meghallgatnak, még ha te magad nem is hiszel benne. Most pedig menj haza és inkább pihend ki magad! Majd én itt maradok – simított egyik tenyerével búcsúzásként a férfi gyötört arcára.

Dean még egy ideig elgondolkozva figyelte Eileen templom felé tartó alakját, aztán úgy döntött talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha hazafelé venné az irányt.

Még mindig fájdalommal telt szívvel indult el az úton, magányosan. Egyenesen az Impala felé.


	2. Chapter 2

Eljött a nap.

Sam Winchester testét ma temették el végleg, ma helyezték végső nyugalomra. Attól a hideg januári naptól kezdve örökké föld fogja fedi fiatal, egyszer még ragyogó szemeit. Kedves mosolyát többet nem láthatja a világ, egészen hosszúra nőtt haját nem fésülheti ki többé morgolódva Eileen a fürdőszobában, a kád szélére állva. Felháborodott hangja nem fog többé át rohanni Dean lakásán kérdőre vonva őt, hogy hová lett az utolsó szelet csokitorta. Ma jött el annak az napja, hogy Dean valóban elbúcsúzzon öccsétől. Azonban az a kegyetlen feszítő érzés zavaró tényezőként markolta a férfi szívét a halotti mise óta. A gyász fekete porszemcséi jelentek meg a házban, ahol Dean magányosan járkált fel-alá, akár egy kóbor szellem, aki nem találja a helyét ebben az életben. Megfakulva és kimerülten, mindössze egy pólót és egy alsónadrágot takaró szürke köntösben sétálgatott. Már napok óta hol erősebben, hol gyengébben reszkető kezei közt szorongatva a gőzölgő kávéval telt bögrét. A bögrét, melyet még Sammytől kapott.

"A világ legnagyobb dívája"

Deannek keserédes mosoly jelent meg arcán, ahogy a feliratot figyelte a tárgyon. Vonásai perceken belül ismét fájdalmas kifejezésbe torzultak, ahogy megfordulva a konyhában egyből a falakkal elválasztatlan előszoba ablakaival szembesült. A Nap éppen felkelőben volt, reggel hét óra körül járt az idő, az órák kattogása azonban már semmit sem jelképezett Dean számára. Ezért sem érzékelte igazán azt, hogy napjaiból mindössze két órát tett ki az alvás, már egy ideje. Az egész lakást megtöltötte a narancsos, aranyos fény. Erősen áramlott be az üvegeken, mégis gyengéden, melegen simította meg a férfi bőrét. Kíméletlenül ültetve el benne a gondolatot, miszerint Sam ennek sem lehet szemtanúja. Dean nyárzöld szemeit is egészen sárgás árnyalatúvá festette, úgy csillant meg rajta. Álomba illő színeket varázsolt a világra ez az időszak, de Dean mégis, mindig csak tompának érezte magát, majdhogynem áttetszőnek, akin minden szépsége az életnek csak átfolyik. Elvesztette az érzékeit, mintha képtelen lett volna meglátni a szépet. Hiszen a Nap is lenyugszik egyszer. Annak is kihuny a fénye, ha jön az éjszaka. Minden elmúlik egyszer. Akármi történt körülötte Samre emlékeztette és arra, hogy már nincs vele. Ellenben, mintha mindig hallotta volna kacagását az emeletről távoli zajként, mintha bármelyik pillanatban felhívta volna, hogy megint baj van azzal az ócska, régi Opellel. Ezek ellenére valamilyen oknál fogva mégis síri csend volt.

Így teletek Dean magányos napjai. Valami olyanra várt, amiről tudta, hogy már sosem fog bekövetkezni. Szeplőtérkép arcán fürgén szaladtak a fürdőszoba csempéi felé a hűs vízcseppek, miközben Dean törölközőért nyúlt, hogy abba törölje majd őket. Kissé zavartan kezdte megfigyelni vonásait a tükörben. Más volt, teljesen máshogy festett. Megtörtnek és rendkívül fáradtnak tűnt, amit a szeme alatti sötét karikák is bizonyítottak. Már egy jó ideje nem is borotválkozott. Nem is volt kérdés, hogy rendesen elhagyta magát. Itt volt az ideje, hogy valamennyire összekapja magát, legalább külsőleg a temetésre. Összeszedettnek kellett látszania, meg kellett tartani a látszatot, mindenkiért meg kellett ezt tennie. Először viszont szüksége volt még egy kis időre. Magához vette a borotvahabot és azzal a kezében rogyott le a fürdőkád szélére. Térdeire támaszkodva szabad tenyerébe temette arcát, így érte a zokogás hullám.

Az egyetlen probléma csak az volt, hogy Deannek nem maradt ideje magának erős lenni. Össze volt törve, szilánkokban hevert lelke. Minden pillanat, amit józanul vagy csak ébren töltött olyan volt, akár egy hatalmas éles tőr állna ki szívéből. Lassan elvérzett.

***

Eileen Deanbe karolva ballagott a sírok közt. Lábai már alig vitték előre, kezei közt ott szorította a kék kis virágokból álló csokrot. Ujjaival a szárukba kapaszkodott, mindig nedves szeme a napfényben csillanó gyűrűje, borostyánszín kövét figyelte. Hangosan szipogott egyet. Dean részben foglalt jobb keze miatt ügyetlenül jelelt Eileen-nek egy kérdést.

– Minden rendben? – kísérte halk szavakkal mozdulatait. Eileen bólintott és Dean vállára döntötte fejét.

A téli szellő hűvösen dörgölőzött a fekete alakokhoz. Eileen hosszú, barna tincseivel is könnyeden játszott, ahogy a nő közelebb lépett a koporsóhoz, mielőtt még leeresztették volna. A napfény font arany szálakat Dean sötétszőke, rövid hajába is, miközben csatlakozott Eileenhez. A nő csókot nyomott ujjaira, majd a fényes, barna koporsóhoz érintette őket. Sápadt arcán hideg könnyek gurultak végig, mikor lehunyta szemét. Dean elnyílt ajkakkal figyelte Eileen búcsúját, a fájdalom fagyasztotta meg, mely eluralta egész testét.

– Ég veled Sam! – suttogta Eileen. A körülöttük álló néhány ember is pityergett, de Dean és Eileen már rég kizárt másokat.

– Hiányozni fogsz Sammy – nyelt nagyot Dean és tenyerét a sikamlós felületre helyezte. Egész mellkasát kitöltötte a sajgás. Mintha azzal az érintéssel minden emléke, melyben Sam helyet kapott lepergett volna szemei előtt. Egészen a legelsőtől a legutolsóig. Same Winchester élete végleg csak egy emlék sorozat maradt szeretteiben. Valóban így élt tovább, boldogan és önfeledten, amilyen minden rossz előtt volt.

Lassan eresztették le végső nyughelyét a föld alá. Eileen Dean fekete bőrkabátja közé temette síró arcát. Dean viszont nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a koporsóról. Erősen szorította össze állkapcsát, megdermedve figyelt, csupán arcán játszottak az érzelmek, amik kíméletlenül ostromolták Dean szívét. Egyetlen kósza cseppecske buggyant ki, majd tekergett végig bőrén. Ezután tudta elkapni fejét és összeszorítva pilláit nyomni egy csókot Eileen hajába. Ide rejtőzött el, ide rejtette el törékenységét és össze gyengeségét.

És Sam Winchester nem volt többé. Végleg nyugovóra tért és ezzel együtt lett része mégis mindennek Dean és Eileen világában. Ő lett a kék ég, a kora hajnalok melengető sugara, a karácsonyról maradt békés fények távoli lángja. Emlékként élt tovább a jelenben, családja jelenében.

***

Dean kedvtelenül harapott a pizzába, mintha nem is lett volna semmi íze, pedig Eileen a környék legjobb pizzázójából rendelte. Körbenézett a konyhában. Ebből a házból is kihalt minden élet és szín, Sam vitte magával az élet örömeit. Szürke üres napokat hagyott csak hátra nekik. Azoknak, akik itt maradtak. Fáradt zöld tekintete a hűtő ajtajára tévedt, közös képeik még mindig ott mosolyogtak rá. Ezek a vidám emlékek voltak mégis úgy fájtak akkor, Dean egészen féltékenyen tanulmányozta őket. Irigyelte boldog tudatlanságukat. Ott volt Sammy diplomaosztója, az első közös képük Eileen-nel, az első karácsony, amit hármasban töltöttek és néhány kedves nyári fotó. Az összes olyan távolinak tűnt, olyan érzést keltettek Deanben, mintha Sam már évek óta elment volna. Nehézkesen nyelt egyet.

– Sam sosem akart volna nagy felhajtást – lépett be a helyiségbe Eileen, kezében egy zöld borítékkal. Ajkaira fájdalommal és nosztalgiával kevert érzelmek feszítettek mosolyt.

– A családon kívül nem akarta volna, hogy mások tébláboljanak a temetésén – nevetett aprót Dean. Fejében visszhangoztak Sam szavai, amikor arról panaszkodott, hogy Deanen és Eileenen kívül már minden ember az agyára megy.

– Ez a tiéd Dean – nyújtotta felé Eileen a bontatlan borítékot. Valóban az ő neve szerepelt rajta, Sam írása volt. Dean kicsit hezitálva vette el a zöld papírt, aztán kérdőn nézett fel az asztal mellett ácsorgó Eileenre. Majd egy egyszerű kérdést jelelt felé, mely mozdulatsort azzal fejezte be, hogy a borítékra mutatott.

– Levél Samtől – társított szavakat kézmozdulataihoz a nő. Deannek még az is képes volt tompa fájdalmat okozni, ahogy Eileen kezei betűzték öccse nevét.

– Nekem ez még nem megy – rázta meg a fejét a sötétszőke férfi és visszanyújtotta a búcsúlevelet.

– Nem kell még most elolvasnod – tolta el Dean kezét Eileen.

– Ha készen állsz rá majd elolvasod – veregette meg a férfi vállát biztatóan.

– Te is kaptál? – kérdezett vissza Dean jobban szemügyre véve a hagyatékot.

– Persze – mosolygott Eileen. Dean bólintott és bőrkabátja belsejébe rejtette a levelet, hogy visszatérhessen pizzájához. Eileen további szavak nélkül húzta ki Deannel szemben a széket, majd foglalt helyet. Eltűnődve tanulmányozta vőlegénye bátyját. Nem is volt kérdés mennyire kifordult önmagából, olyan elveszett volt mióta Sam nem volt velük. Az a Dean, aki egymaga táncolt Scorpions számokra az autószerelő műhelyben, mikor senki sem látta, az a Dean, akinek minden nőhöz volt egy kacér bókja, már nem nem létezett többé. A gondtalan Dean Sammel együtt veszett a múltba. Eileen nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez átmeneti állapot-e vagy valóban végleg elvesztette egyik legjobb barátját. Tisztában volt vele, hogy neki kellett tartania benne a lelket, ahogy ezt a férfi is tette vele. Küldetésének tekintette, hogy szépen lassan mindkettejüket újra talpra állítsa, már amennyire ez megvalósítható volt a történtek után.

– Kipróbáltad? – rebbent fel Eileen kérdése megtörve a rövid csendet. Dean teli szájjal, értetlenül kapta rá a tekintetét. A nő halkan és röviden nevetett fel a látványon. Akár egy szeplős kis hörcsög.

– Mit? – érdeklődött a pepperónis szeletén rágódva.

– Imádkozni – tette össze maga előtt kezeit Eileen. Dean szemeit forgatva legyintett.

– Hagyj engem ezzel a szent szarral!

– Dean! – lökte vállba megrovóan a férfit.

Dean nem is nézve Eileenre mellkasa előtt, feltartott hüvelykujjal kezdte rajzolgatni a köröket. A bocsánatkérés minden mozzanata beleégett az évek során, volt alkalma gyakorolni.

– Csak próbáld ki a kedvemért – kérlelte a nő. Dean nagyot sóhajtva hunyta le szemét.

– Azt se tudom kihez és hogyan kell – adta be végül derekát.

– Majd segítek – mosolygott izgatottan Eileen. Barna, a sok sírástól kissé bedagadt szemeiben hosszú idő után újra valami apró öröm jele ragyogott fel.

x

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez így működik? – nézett Eileenre Dean bizonytalanul.

– Ez is valami – vonta meg a vállát Eileen ahogy visszafordult a géphez. Dean a szék támlájára támaszkodva figyelte Eileen ügyködéseit.

– Te is egy teszt kitöltésével jöttél rá, hogy Isten létezik? – kérdezte Dean szórakozottan. Mivel Eileen nem rá figyelt így nem kapott választ kissé gonosz kérdésére. Kis szünet után végül megbökte a vállát, így a nő már rá figyelt.

– Ez nekem így nem tűnik túl professzionálisnak. Ez egy béna netes teszt arról, hogy ki az őrangyalod azok alapján, hogy melyik a kedvenc kajád. Komolyan Eileen? – döntötte oldalra a fejét Dean kérdőre vonva Eileent.

– Igazad lehet... – húzta el babrózsaszín ajkait Eileen és ismét a kijelző felé fordult, melyen valóban egy nem túl hiteles kvíz oldal volt megnyitva.

– Nem tudok olyan sokat az angyalokról, de párat ismerek. Mindegyik angyal valaminek az angyala – kezdte bevezetni Deant a mennyek világába. Új ablakot nyitott, hogy keresni kezdhessen. A zöldszemű kíváncsian hallgatta Eileen gondolatmenetét. A nő lassan leütött egy betűt a billentyűzeten.

G villant fel a keresőben, de gyorsan ki is törlődött.

– Nem, nekünk nem Gabriel kell. Emlékszem, hogy volt egy angyal, akit a könnyek és a magány angyalának is hívnak. Olvastam is egyszer róla...

Eileen leütötte a C-t és már határozottabban folytatta.

Castiel.

– Ez az, ő kell nekünk. Őt hívod, ha úgy érzed elvesztetted minden reményed és ő majd ad egy jelet – nyomott a keresésre Eileen. A találatok pedig szavait igazolták. Dean elgondolkozva figyelte a különféle ábrázolásait és leírásait az angyalnak.

– Na mit gondolsz? – érdeklődött Eileen kicsit izgatottabban, ismételten Dean zöldjeit nézve. A férfi elgondolkozva tanulmányozta a képeket. Igazság szerint még mindig nem érezte úgy, hogy ez neki való dolog lenne. Sosem volt hívő ember, sőt ateistának is tartotta magát. Ezek az Istenes, angyalos témák mindig is taszították. Csupán régi meséknek tartotta őket, amit az emberek most is képesek voltak bevenni. Azonban Eileen végre nem azzal az elfáradt szívszorító ábrázattal ült előtte és ezzel ő már is nyert.

– Nem is tudom...

– Csak próbáld meg a kedvemért – kérlelte őt Eileen, nagyra nyílt kölyök kutya szemekkel.

– Jó. Miért is ne? Egy próbát megér – vonta meg a vállát Dean.

– Meglátod segíteni fog, ha nem is olyan sokat, de egy kapaszkodó lehet – mosolygott a nő. Büszke volt, hogy ilyet sikerült elérnie a mindig szkeptikus férfinál.

– Castiel – ejtette ki bizonytalanul a nevét Dean és a páncélzatban ábrázolt, hatalmas fehér szárnyakkal rendelkező, mégis emberi lényre hasonlító angyalábrázolásra pillantott.

– Mekkora hülyeség – suttogta, amint Eileen elfordult tőle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helló! Üdvözlök minden kedves olvasót ezen a karácsonyi napon, remélem tetszett a kis ajándékom az első rész személyében. ❤
> 
> Még nem is beszéltem annyit erről a sztoriról, szóval gondoltam megragadom az alkalmat. Tehát a történet, mint eddig kiderült egy Destiel/Supernatural AU-nak ígérkezik, tehát nagyrészt csak a karakterek neve és jelleme, ami marad (meg ugye Castiel angyal kiléte). Tehát semmi olyasmi nem lesz benne, amit csak akkor értenél meg ha láttad a sorozatot. 
> 
> És akkor itt az elején fel is szeretném rá hívni a figyelmet, hogy csak saját felelősségre ajánlom olvasni! Ugyanis Sam halála végig téma lesz itt és elég érzékeny témát jár majd körbe, ami sokakat szintén érzékenyen érinthet. 
> 
> Castiel alakja egyébként itt most háttérsztori estében Cassiel arkangyal történetére van építve. Szóval ebben is lehetnek majd eltérések.


End file.
